Image editing applications are used to enhance or otherwise modify images and other graphical content. For instance, an image editing application is used to select a portion of a target image, such as a person or other figure depicted in the image, and extract that image for compositing with a new background from a different image. Such a compositing operation often involves refining or matting the selected portion of the target image. Refining or matting includes modifying the edge of the selected image portion so that extraneous image content (e.g., additional background content around the depiction of a person) is removed.
In some existing image editing applications, a two-step process is used when selecting an image portion and matting (or otherwise refining) to create a high-quality selection (e.g., an image mask around the selected portion). For example, in the first step, the image editing application creates, in response to one or more user inputs, a binary selection with a quick-select or lasso tool. This binary selection triggers a modal dialog for refining the edge in the second step.
In a “refine edge” dialog, the image editing application constrains a user to edge-refinement tools. This constrained dialog prevents a user from accessing the selection tools (e.g., quick-select, lasso, etc.) to modify which portions of the target image are selected. This constraint requires users who wish to modify the selection to exit the “refine edge” dialog and then create an entirely new image selection. Exiting the “refine edge” dialog discards any edits made within the “refine edge” dialog.
These existing selection, refining, and editing processes in image editing applications may fail to provide intuitive workflows. For instance, in a typical image editing application, different previewing tools or visualizations are not available while creating the selection. Instead, those tools are provided only in the edge refinement/matting step. Furthermore, as noted above, modifying a selection requires a user to start over if mistakes are made with the original selection. For these and other reasons, existing image editing applications present disadvantages.